


He Loves You Too, Evan

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drunk Evan, Drunk Jared, M/M, Tree Bros, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan is an honest drunkEdit: Why are people reading this again stop it





	He Loves You Too, Evan

**Author's Note:**

> This started as fluff  
> ....  
> ..  
> .....  
> *laugh track*

Connor knew that he shouldn’t have left Evan home alone, but the boy was so determined to be on his own this time. And, besides, he wasn’t really home alone. He was with Jared. Which was worse. Connor sighed as his phone lit up twice every five seconds with a new drunk text from either Evan or Jared. How drunk could they get during the twenty minutes Connor was out? Very drunk, apparently. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seemed or Connor thought it would be.

But pulling into the driveway he realized it was probably just as bad as Connor thought it was. If not worse. Through the window he could see that the lights were on and Evan and Jared were dancing to Weak. He smiled, grabbing the two bags of food and shutting the car door loud enough for one of them to hear. Evan’s head snapped to the window and he smiled wider than Connor thought was possible.

He stumbled to the door and struggled for a second before it flung open and Evan came running out with open arms. Connor laughed, putting down the groceries and opening his arms just as Evan jumped inside, making the two stumble back. Evan kissed him at least 30 times on his face as Connor continued to laugh. He never broke his smile, even when he pulled away. It was there between every kiss and every word Evan spoke. “I missed you too much-so very much, you have no idea,”

“I was just out for twenty minutes,” Connor said plainly.

“It was so long though,”

Connor rolled his eyes but didn’t let go. He started rubbing circles in Evan’s back. “Where’s Kleinman?”

“Jared...” Evan mumbled, then gasped. He jumped off and backed up a bit with a shocked and terrified look on his face. “Jared! He didn’t... _oh god,_ in the house!” He ran to the door and stopped, looking at the floor next to the couch. His mouth was moving but Connor couldn’t hear.

He smoothed back his hair and picked up the bags, walking to the door. Evan started to lay on the ground and Connor rolled his eyes. “Babe...” Evan said nothing. His eyes were still open, staring at the ceiling. When he stepped inside, he could see that Jared was doing to same thing. “Jesus Christ, you guys,”

“It’s important,” was Jared’s only response.

Connor sighed pulling up Evan’s arm. “C’mon,”

“Where?” Evan mumbled, putting his other hand to his head.

“We’re taking Jared home,”

“Noooo,” Jared argued, “but then I’ll be alone,”

“Be on the couch,” Evan suggested.

“I never agreed to this,”

Evan looked at Connor, pouting. “Please?”

“We’re not keeping him here, Evan,” Connor said, trying not to laugh.

“He’s drunk,”

“You’re drunk too sweetie,”

Evan’s face got red and he looked franticly at Jared, then back to Connor.

“Take me home...” Jared started singing. “Country roads...”

Connor sighed and started rubbing his forehead. He walked over to Jared and put his hand out, which he happily accepted and continued singing until Primadonna came on a cell phone that was laying on a side table and he started singing that instead. Connor picked up the phone and turned it off. “ _Hey...”_ Jared whined.

“You have a shit music taste man,”

“Language,” Evan scolded. Connor laughed, bringing the two to the car. Evan sat in the front and Jared was in the back. Connor had to tell him more than once to stop leaning up to the front. For the first few minutes, Evan and Jared were still rambling about T.V shows or trees. Mostly T.V shows. Which meant they were arguing about an episode of Say Yes To The Dress they accidently turned on.

Connor just listened while he drove, remembering the path to Jared’s apartment building like the back of his hand. Once he got the apartment and moved in, Jared would not stop calling Connor and Evan to come over. They were so excited that they could just get up and go to the other’s house whenever they wanted that they didn’t really mind though. And Jared’s apartment _was_ pretty cool.

The last few minutes was silent though. Evan laid his head on the door, looking silently out the window, and Jared was looking all around him awkwardly, like he was trying to figure out if this was some weird fever dream or not. Once they got there, Jared jumped excitedly in the seat. “We’re here, Kleinman. You-?”

“Here!” Jared said excitedly and jumped out the door. Evan grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, which probably meant that his head was hurting.

“Need help...” Connor finished, but Jared was already buzzing himself in. Connor shrugged and started to drive off.

“Dude...dude...” Evan mumbled.

Connor chuckled a little before answering. “Dude?” He said as an answer.

“I’m tired,”

“We’re getting you home, Ev,”

“And bed,”

Connor nodded. “And bed,” He replied.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds before Evan spoke up again. “I think you’re pretty cute,”

Connor blushed and chuckled. “I think you’re pretty cute too, Evan,”

The car fell silent. They remained silent getting in the house. Connor kicked off his shoes at the front door. Evan tried to do the same, but failed and almost fell. He started blushing and apologizing. “For...tripping?” Connor almost laughed, but then realized his boyfriend really was embarrassed. He took off his shoes and got him into bed, trying to take off the rest of his clothes, but Evan wrapped his hands tightly around himself. “Ev, it’s time for bed,” Connor complained.

“You can’t take off my clothes!” He said dramatically.

“So, you’re just going to sleep in your jeans?”

“I have a boyfriend,” Evan spit out.

Connor laughed a bit. “Jesus, Evan, _I am_ your boyfriend,”

Evan raised his eyebrow. “My boyfriend’s hair isn’t as fabulous as yours,” He mumbled. Connor blushed, laying Evan down on the bed. He rolled his eyes.

“Is it?”

“Yeah,”

“Fabulous,” Connor repeated, trying not to laugh at the word.

Evan shot up. “Can I play with it?”

Connor couldn’t help but laugh at that. “It’s time for bed,”

Evan’s face fell. “Your lips look soft,”

“Man, drunk Evan is _confident,”_ He shrugged. They both waited for a few seconds. Connor couldn’t do anything but stair straight into Evan’s eyes. Evan’s eyes, however, darted from Connor’s eyes, to Connor’s lips, to Connor’s hair, to his hoodie, filled with wonder and confusion.

Suddenly, Evan jumped to Connor with no hesitation. They softly kissed for a few seconds before Evan pulled back, full of embarrassment. He started to stutter, and was speaking too loud. “O-oh my GOD, I’m _sorry,_ I just thought you were cu-cute and I did a thing but my _boyfriend._ I have a boyfriend. That was bad! I’m sorry! Don’t tell him, I _love_ him! I really do!”

Connor cut Evan off by putting his hands on his shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. When they pulled away, Connor spoke softly, taking Evan’s hands. “He loves you too, Evan,”

Evan pulled his hands out of Connor’s. “You don’t know that!”

“Evan,” Connor laughed, “I _am your_ boyfriend,”

“N-no you’re not! My boyfriend doesn’t live in my house!”

“Yes, he does. Evan, it’s our house,”

“No! My boyfriend, I- we dropped him off!”

Connor’s smile faded a bit, but it was still there. He felt a sharp pain in his gut, but decided to ignore it. Evan just, made a mistake. “That was Jared. Your best friend. This is me, Connor, your boyfriend,”

He put his finger up. “First of all, you don’t- you’re not- you don’t look like how Connor looks,”

“Babe, you’re _drunk._ You can’t think straight,”

“No, wait, I know what my boyfriend looks like! I know that- he lives in a tiny room in a building, they’re the tiny roomy things. He lives in those. I’ve visited him a lot of times. It’s a building,” _Apartments._ Connor took a deep breath. Evan just...couldn’t think straight. Connor was his boyfriend. Connor is his boyfriend. “ _And!_ And. My boyfriend doesn’t have long hair. And long hair, it looks good, I don’t think it would look good on him, but it looks beautiful on you,”

Connor quickly took Evan’s hand and squeezed it tightly, but loosened once he saw that Evan was being hurt. “Evan, look into my eyes,” He got closer. “It’s _Connor._ Your boyfriend, Evan. Since high school,”  

“My head hurts,”

His eyes started to gather small tears. “I’m your boyfriend. _Connor,_ your only boyfriend,” Maybe if he kept repeating it, he would start to believe it again. Evan’s boyfriend couldn’t be Jared. He was just too drunk to think. _Connor is. Connor is. Connor was._ He was still trying to smile.

“My boyfriend is _not_ Connor. I like Connor. I love Connor, in fact. He looks like you a bit, I guess. Well, Connor is my boyfriend, because I asked him out, but so is Jared. But they- “

Connor let go of Evan’s hand and stood up quickly. He looked away, putting his arms around his chest to stop himself from shaking or throwing up. A few tears escaped his eyes, but he didn’t care enough to do anything about it. His stomach started doing backflips, and his knees felt like they were about to give out if he didn’t move. “Oh god,” He whispered, his voice was shaking. Then he got louder. He was too out of energy to snap, but he felt like it. “Evan, it’s bed time,”

Everything was quiet for a few seconds. Connor didn’t move. Neither did Evan. “Umm, can you, get out so I can, dress? For bed?” Evan asked quietly.

Connor didn’t even answer, he just walked out of room, rubbing the side of his head. He walked to the door and leaned his forehead on the cold wood, breathing slowly. He put his arms above his head, crossed, leaning on the door. His eyes were on the floor. He watched a tear he didn’t know he had fall on the wood and make a dark stain. Another fell. And two more. Suddenly, he pulled off on of his arms and punched the door harshly, with full force. He grunted, not moving his fist.

He didn’t feel anything, but saw a tiny trail of red flow from his knuckle down the white door. It made a tiny puddle at the bottom. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. His eyes squeezed shut as he pushed himself off the door, taking deep breaths. He ran his hand thought his hair, no matter how much it hurt, and looked around the room. He looked at the couch, then behind him at the bookshelf, then outside. He walked to the door and slipped his shoes on quickly.

He looked back to his room one last time before walking out the door, keys in hand. Holding them a bit too tightly. They made imprints on his hand when he pulled them out and started the car, driving down the road. He didn’t know where he was driving, where he would end up, but he couldn’t stay in that house. His house. With his boyfriend. He gripped the steering wheel harder before taking off one hand and digging in his pocket.

Connor quickly turned it on. “Call Jared,” His voice cracked as the phone started to ring. A raindrop fell on the window, but he couldn’t put on the wipers yet. And it didn’t look like it was coming down hard.

 _“It’s the INSANELY cool...JARED KLIENMAN!! Apparently being insanely cool without his phone, so just leave a message instead of talking to the real deal. I’ll get back to ya.”_ Beep.

He took a deep breath. “You can keep him,” He looked around, looking for a place to go. Two more raindrops fell. “Dick,” He added, ending the message. He waited a minute with his phone in his hand, holding it tightly and staring out at the road. He took another deep and shaky breath, let it out, moved his phone closer to his mouth, and pressed harder on the gas. “Call Evan,”

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Connor almost pressed end call.

 _“Hey...”_ He heard Evan’s shaking voice, then his own, taking in a quick breath. _“Who are you talking to babe?” “I’m setting up my voice mail.” “WHAT UP HETEROSEXUALS?” “Connor!” “We’re busy making out and doing other non-heterosexual things so, call back!” “Connor, I’m changing this immediately.”_  Beep.

He almost chuckled. “Hey...” He was quiet. “You were pretty drunk. And, uhhh...Jared? Kleinman, huh? Never thought...” He let out a nervous chuckle. It started raining harder. “I’m breaking up. With you. Thought you’d, rather hear that then nothing. So...don’t call back. Please.” He paused for a second, thinking over everything carefully. “I love you, Evan Hansen,” End call.

He threw his phone on the floor of the passenger side, taking his hands off the wheel.

The next morning, a phone was recovered in a broken car, smashed against a tree, with 68 messages from Evan, 26 missed calls from Evan, 49 messages from Jared, and 14 missed calls from Jared. A body was discovered not too far from the car, in the forest, laying lifelessly beside another tree. A tiny, black, box was inside a jacket in the back of the car, untouched. Inside it was an engagement ring.

 _He loves you too, Evan._       


End file.
